


Together

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vaginal Sex, this is just all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: You’d stared at that marking your whole life––your mother told you that it was a soulmate marking. Whoever it was, it was their signature. Every person on Eos had a soulmate, and they bore their partner’s signature on their left collarbone, just above their heart. It was just a matter of finding them, she’d claimed. Easier said than done.The name was messy, but legible.Prompto Argentum.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Base on a tumblr request!
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com! :)

Your palm squeaked against the mirror as you wiped away a section of condensation. You sighed at your reflection; the marking along your left collarbone always got a little red after you took a hot shower. 

You’d stared at that marking your whole life––your mother told you that it was a soulmate marking. Whoever it was, it was their signature. Every person on Eos had a soulmate, and they bore their partner’s signature on their left collarbone, just above their heart. It was just a matter of finding them, she’d claimed. Easier said than done.

The name was messy, but legible. _Prompto Argentum._ You’d said it out loud more times than you could count, weighing how it sounded as it rolled off your tongue. You wondered what he looked like, what his personality would be like. 

You prayed to the Six that he was kind. There was always a nagging fear in the back of your mind that he could be one of those men you’d seen in dark alleyways, drunk and slurring, shouting at you to come closer or to have a good time. You prayed every night to the Astrals for a soulmate with compassion.

You looked for him. For a while.

But days rolled by. Then months, then years. You moved to Lestallum when the darkness fell, hearing rumours that Prince Noctis had been absorbed by the Crystal. When the daemons started roaming the streets, you lost your mother to the chaos. You fled to the one place where people were able to seek refuge, and buried yourself in work. 

You volunteered as a medic, and you quickly learned how to treat and dress all sorts of horrifying wounds. You’d practiced magic in your early teen years, and quickly became one of the most sought-out healers in the city.

You were at home one day, pouring over a newspaper. You didn’t know why you kept reading the damned things, they gave nothing but bad news on a daily basis. Then suddenly, there was a pounding at your door.

You opened it and two young men, who you’d recognized as volunteer soldiers, barrelled in, a man limp in their arms.

“What happened?” you immediately asked, grabbing a clean sheet and laying it over your couch so they could set him down.

“Red giants,” one of them panted, adrenaline still rushing through his system. “They got him pretty good. He’s lost a lot of blood.”

You took a second to scan the wounded man’s face. His eyes were shut, his jaw set as if he was in immense pain. His hair was blond, sticking up at wild angles, and short hairs dusted his chin in a small goatee. Freckles coated his nose and his cheeks, which were splashed with blood. Then you realized—he was wearing a Crownsguard uniform.

You carefully undid the buttons of his jacket. You knew that if he was a member of the Crownsguard, he must have been important. And you also knew that it was imperative that you made sure he survived.

Underneath his jacket was a black tank top, damp with blood. You grabbed some scissors from your medical kit and sliced it open, revealing a deep gash that marred his torso. You raised your hands just above the wound and closed your eyes. Taking in a deep breath, you allowed the warmth of your healing magic to flow through you.

The two men who’d brought him in watched in awe as his skin started to knit itself back together, flesh fusing until it was nothing more than a thin, pale scar. The man was breathing steadily again, his chest warm beneath your touch.

You opened your eyes and gasped for breath. Using that much magic always took a toll on you, but you knew that it was necessary for this man to survive. You told one of the soldiers to fetch you a damp cloth so that you could wipe away some of the blood. He obliged, and a moment later, the cloth you’d requested was in your hands, along with a bucket filled with warm water.

You sat at his side and blotted at the man’s chest, wiping away the red to reveal pale, freckled skin. You kept on gently rubbing away the carnage. But then your movements abruptly stopped, just as you were wiping just below his left collarbone.

“Leave me with him.”

The two men exchanged confused glances, but figured it was best not to argue with you. They scurried out of your apartment, shutting the door behind them as they went.

With trembling hands, you proceeded to clean that patch of skin once more. It couldn’t be. 

_Could it?_

It was your name. Your signature, etched into his skin.

_It was him._

“Prompto?”

He groaned.

“Five more minutes.”

You bit back a laugh, resting a hand on his arm. You didn’t want to startle him, or jostle any of his injuries any further. But you couldn’t quell the racing of your heart, couldn’t halt the flooding of your mind as you realized that the man lying on your couch was the soulmate you were searching for.

Prompto groaned and shifted, his hand coming up to touch his stomach. When he felt nothing—no gash, no open wound—he jolted upright.

“Ah!” he pinched at his belly, seemingly unable to formulate words. “You fixed me!”

You smiled at that. “Yeah. I did.”

“Wow…” he said quietly, before turning to finally look at you. His eyes were blue, the most beautiful colour you’d ever seen. They reminded you of the sky at midday, and you felt a sharp twinge as you reminisced about a time when you took the light of the sun for granted. “Well…thank you.”

“It wasn’t any trouble,” you answered, suddenly nervous. You were still seated beside him, but now that he was upright, you could feel the warmth radiating off of him. 

His eyes searched yours, and you felt a small spark igniting within you. It almost felt to you like he’d seen you before, but maybe not in the waking world. You swallowed past the dryness of your throat and willed yourself to speak.

“Are you Prompto Argentum?”

He tilted his head, confused. “Yeah. How’d you know my name? You hear about my heroic exploits or something?” Prompto gave you a cheeky grin, and it eased some of the tension out of your body as you let out a tiny laugh.

You opened your mouth to speak, but instead you tugged the collar of your shirt to the side, revealing his signature imprinted onto your skin. You watched his eyes widen, his fingers flying up to the marking on his own collarbone. Your name fell from his lips in a hushed whisper, and you swore it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

He smiled. And it felt like the sun had returned to Eos.

Tears welled up in the corners of your eyes as realization dawned on his face. You felt one slip down your cheek, and Prompto lifted his hand to gently wipe it away. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. You held him, unable to stop the tears of relief as you melted into his grasp.

“I finally found you,” you heard him whisper, his voice so soft that it felt like music to your ears. “I can’t believe it.”

After a little while, you pulled away. You cleaned up the medical supplies and he helped you, citing that it was his blood that was all over everything and so it was only fair. You couldn’t disagree with him as he flashed you a toothy grin. After everything was cleaned up, you sat across from each other on the couch again, legs touching.

You wanted to know everything about him. You’d spend so many years trying to find this elusive man, and now he was sitting on your couch as if he’d been in your life the whole time. He told you about his adventures with his friends, working alongside the Prince to help whoever needed assistance. He told you about Ignis and Gladio, and other friends he’d met along the way.

You told him about your mother, and coming to seek refuge in Lestallum. You told him about how hard you looked for him, how you’d given up hope once the darkness fell. You regaled him with so many tales of your search, and he smiled sadly and told you that he’d been to every outpost, every rest stop that you had—but the timing had always been wrong.

Hours passed. At some point as you were exchanging stories, your hand slid into his. It felt so natural, so comfortable. Prompto really was an amazing man with a pure heart. You thanked the Six for your answered prayers, squeezing his hand ever so slightly to make sure you weren’t dreaming.

After a pause, Prompto’s expression looked almost nervous.

“Can I…” he hesitated, trying to find his words. “Can I kiss you?”

You felt yourself nod, and Prompto slowly inched towards you. You could almost feel his breath on your lips, and you closed your eyes.

When he finally kissed you, everything fit into place. Your mother said that there was no connection quite like that between soulmates, and the bond created with your first kiss would be one that would tie you to them forever. Your hands came up to cup his jawline, tilting your head to memorize the curve of his lips.

His mouth fit perfectly against yours, and when his tongue slid across the seam of your lips, you parted them with a quiet moan. Prompto’s hands slid to your waist and he leaned you back until you were flat on the couch as he hovered over you.

You hitched a leg over his hip and ground against him as he groaned, nipping at your earlobe in retaliation. 

“Should we move this to the bedroom?” you gasped as he kissed and sucked at the base of your neck, small bruises blossoming along the curve of your shoulder.

“Mmm,” he agreed, his voice muffled against your skin. “Lead the way.”

You rose from the couch and tugged him along. He switched the lights on and you grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, needing his body against yours. His lips and hands were everywhere all at once as he stripped you naked before shucking the remains of his Crownsguard uniform to the ground.

Prompto laid you out on the centre of the bed and kissed you, his hands coming to slide up the curves of your waist.

“I’ve always dreamed of you like this,” he admitted, blush dusting his cheeks. “You’re even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.”

You smiled up at him and took his hand, kissing each of his fingers before lacing them together. Prompto kissed you again, and you got lost in the feeling of his bare skin pressed against yours. His lips trailed across your cheek to your neck, then down to your breasts. He rolled your nipple between his teeth before soothing it with his tongue, lavishing the other side with the same attention. You felt him smiling against your skin as your breath hitched.

“Prompto,” you gulped as his lips wandered lower and lower. He looked up at you, the stubble on his chin tickling your stomach. “I’ve never…”

He looked stunned. Finally, he found his voice. “Really?”

You turned shy, unable to hold his gaze. “I was waiting…for you.”

Prompto let out a laugh that sounded like relief. “I’ve…I’ve been waiting for you too,” he admitted, almost sheepishly. “I only know what Gladio and Ignis have told me.”

You glanced at him. “What have they told you?”

Prompto’s grin was mischievous as he nestled his shoulders between your thighs. “Well,” he drawled, his nails grazing lightly over your hips towards your core. “I could always just show you.” 

You propped yourself up on your elbows and bit your lip. “Okay.”

Prompto pressed a light kiss to your inner thigh. “Tell me if you need me to do anything different, okay?” he asked, his thumbs massaging circles against your sensitive skin. “I want to make sure you feel good.”

You nodded again, running your fingers through his hair. The first time he stroked along your folds with his tongue, you sucked in a sharp breath. You watched as he took his time with you, lapping at your core with varying amounts of pressure, trying to figure out what made you squirm the most. When his tongue flicked against your clit and you squeaked, you felt him smile. 

Prompto closed his mouth around your clit and sucked, teasing the tiny nub with fluttering motions with his tongue. He watched as you leaned back onto the bed and gasped, pinching at your own nipples to increase the feeling of pleasure that shook through your body.

He slid his tongue in and out of your folds, widening his tongue and applying more pressure as he curled it ever so slightly inside of you. Prompto drew patterns against your mons, zeroing back in on your clit after a while. Your thighs started to shake as he continued on with his incessant ministrations, and soon you were panting his name.

“I can’t—” you moaned, tapping on his forearm. “Please. Need you inside me.”

Prompto lifted his mouth from your sex. “But you haven’t come yet.”

You tugged on his arm until he took the hint and came to hover above you again. “I just want to come with you inside me,” you admitted shyly, rubbing his lean shoulders with trembling palms. “Please, Prompto? I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Prompto pressed a kiss to his own name on your collarbone. “Who am I to deny my soulmate?”

You smiled at his words and dragged him in for a kiss. You felt his erection poking at your inner thigh, and his hand went down to guide it against your entrance. You felt his head parting your folds and he pulled away from your lips, but just barely.

“Tell me if it hurts too much, okay?”

You gave a hurried nod and kissed him again, not wanting to be apart from him. He started to push inside, and you couldn’t help but gasp as he stretched you open.

It hurt, that was for certain. Prompto linked one of his hands with yours, fingers intertwined, and you willed your body to relax. Once he was seated to the hilt, he stilled, his lips against yours, but not quite kissing you. You were both breathing heavily, trying to quell the overwhelming rush that came with being joined with your soulmate for the very first time.

You could feel your hearts beating in tandem, and you gave Prompto a sweet, gentle kiss, letting him know that it was alright to start moving.

His first few thrusts were shallow and slow, as if he couldn’t believe that this was actually happening, that you were real and spread out beneath him. He leaned his forehead against yours and exhaled hard through is nose as he pushed past your tightness. You let out a whimper as he stroked in deep.

Prompto stopped immediately. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” you gave his bicep a squeeze. “Just…” You tapered off, feeling heat rising to your cheeks and neck. “You’re…big.”

Prompto couldn’t help it. His smile got so big and he buried his face against the side of your neck, kissing and biting down on your skin. “You’re too perfect.”

Your hands trailed down to caress his ribs, and urged him to move faster. Your body was adjusting to him bit by bit, and as he kept thrusting into you, you felt the pain start to recede and pleasure start to take over.

Prompto rolled his hips, his cock hitting parts of you that you didn’t know existed. You’d never felt so full, felt so _whole_ in your entire life. His thrusts started to get a little harder, and soon the smacking of skin filled your ears, mingling with your shared moans.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and cried out his name as he thrust particularly hard, a firework nearly bursting within you. Prompto took one of your legs and held it over his elbow to spread you wider, allowing him more access. His cock was red hot inside you, and you could feel him throughout your entire body, flooding your senses until you weren’t sure who you were before this night.

Prompto started to thrust harder and faster, his control faltering as his name kept on tumbling from your lips. He decided that it was his favourite sound, breathy and full of want, as you repeated it over and over like a prayer.

You felt your legs starting to shake. “Prom,” you whined, your mouth pressed to his shoulder. “I’m so close.”

“Me too,” he panted. Prompto let go of your leg and instead slid his fingers over your clit, rubbing at it furiously as you cried out at the contact.

“Oh my gods,” you moaned, your back arching. “P-Prompto—”

“Come with me,” he rasped, the muscles in his back bunching as he felt the tension start to coil at the base of his thickness. You threw your head back and keened as your orgasm rushed over you. Prompto came just as you did, thick ropes of come spurting from his cock to fill you up completely.

His heat seeped through you, tingling the tips of your fingers as the two of you came undone. Prompto collapsed onto your chest, and you wrapped your arms around him, not wanting him to move. He could feel himself softening inside of you and he rolled over, enough that his weight was distributed more onto the mattress while keeping his legs tangled with yours.

You ran your fingers along your signature on his skin. He was still so warm beneath your touch, and your gaze lingered along the constellations painted across his cheeks before you looked him in the eye. 

After a moment of quiet, you said, “I love you.”

Prompto’s breathing stilled, and you could hear the ticking of the clock coming from the other room.

“I’m sorry if that’s weird for you to hear. But I mean it,” you confessed, the words leaving your mouth in a rush. “I think I’ve loved you since I realized what this marking meant. and it’s okay if you don’t love me like that, but I just needed you to know. At least once.”

Prompto shook his head, tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. “Of course I love you,” he said, and your heart nearly burst from your chest. “How could I not? The Six finally brought us together, and I don’t plan on ever letting you go.” 

Your palm rested against his heart and he covered your hand with his. He kissed you, and it felt like home. Prompto rolled over onto his back, pulling you into the circle of his arms as you rested your head against his chest.

Everything felt right in your life for the very first time. You closed your eyes and let sleep wash over you. And as you felt Prompto’s lips gently grazing the top of your head, you took comfort in knowing that your two hearts were beating steadily as one.


End file.
